My Little Monkey: Friendship is Magic
by pikurosonai00
Summary: In the town of Monkeyville, robot simians, instead of ponies, learn the important of friendship and other great things! Join the Hyperforce and the Friendship is Magic cast for a collection of adorable adventures!
1. Cupcakes RATED T

**This is a series I am doing on Deviantart called My Little Monkey, where I drew the My Little Pony characters as robot monkeys from Srmthfg. It led to a couple crossover stories I did on DA, so I decided to put them here too. ENJOY! And REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>My Little Monkey: Cupcakes<p>

**WARNING! While the others chapters will be K or K plus, this chapter is rated T due to references to Cupcakes by Sergeant Sprinkles.**

Nova sat down in Twilight's library, enjoying the great collection of interesting books. She hummed to herself as she finished one of the novels recommended to her by the purple simian, Twilight Sparkle. Ever since Ponyville became Monkeyville, things were very different but also fun since there were more robot monkeys to talk too.

Suddenly, the pair of bubblegum pink eyes noticed one book in particular titled "Cupcakes", which peaked her interest. She examined the first page and read the names of two of her friends, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Slowly she began reading the story.

After about half an hour she finally dropped the novel from her shaky hands. What a horrible story! Why would Pinkie Pie ever bake Rainbow Dash into a cupcake? Nova shook her head. Pinkie was a fun happy pony! She would never do something like that.

Nova went outside of the library and found Otto outside by himself, which puzzled her because usually he found SOMEONE to play with.

"Otto, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Nova! I'm just eating an apple!"

"Why are you all by yourself?"

"Everyone else was busy today. Sprx had flight practice, Antauri and Chiro are training, Applejack is harvesting, Gibson had to help Pinkie make some cupcakes…"

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Applejack is…"

"NO! After that!"

"Gibson had to help Pinkie Pie make cupcakes. He told me that she asked him yesterday. They must have to bake a lot because I haven't seen either of them all day!"

Nova snatched Otto's hand and began running to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Nova, where are we going?"

"To save Gibson! He's in trouble!"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later!"

Once the two made it outside Sugar Cube Corner, they found Twilight outside reading a book.

"Hi Nova! Hi Otto! What's the rush?"

"We have to get…into…there…" Nova gasped for breath.

"Sorry, Nova, but Pinkie Pie is really busy. I'm waiting for Rainbow Dash to come out and help me with…"

"Rainbow is in there too?" Nova exclaimed.

"Yeah, Pinkie had a lot of baking to do today, so she needed some help…" Twilight's eyes widened as Nova ran to slam her body into the door. After she barged inside, she found Pinkie and Gibson, unscathed, with a tray of cupcakes on the table. They had blue frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

"Gibson look out!" Nova tackled him to the ground and pulled out her fists.

"Hi Nova! That was a neat entrance!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Nova asked.

"Right here!" The blue monkey with the rainbow colored helmet and tail walked into the room from the kitchen. "My batch of cupcakes…didn't turn out so well…" She placed a tray of burnt pastries next to the other one.

"But…but what about those?" Nova pointed at the blue frosted cupcakes.

"Oh, would you like one Nova? I'm just practicing my baking and wanted everyone in Monkeyville to try my new recipe! Gibson made these!" Pinkie handed a cupcake to Nova, who was a bit reluctant to eat it.

"And why did you tackle me?" Gibson asked.

"Oh, sorry guys." Nova laughed nervously. "I read this scary story and it gave me some weird thoughts."

"OH! Can I read it? Oh, I love scary stories!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Sorry, I can't remember the title." The yellow simian went wide eyed.

"Aw, that's okay! Maybe you'll think of it sometime soon!"

"Sorry Pinkie, Twilight needs my help at the library. She needs some rain to wash the windows or something like that." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's fine! I got my super duper new helper Gibby Wibby to help me out!" The pink monkey wrapped her arms around Gibson with a wide smile.

"I guess I'll get going too…" Nova said. "And thank you for the cupcake."

"Bye Nova! And you're welcome!" Gibson waved as his sister walked out of the door.

"Is everything alright?" Twilight asked.

"It was just my imagination." Nova said as she bit into her cupcake.

Inside Sugar Cube corner, Pinkie's hair deflated and fell from under her helmet.

"They almost caught me." She whispered. "And now we lost our secret ingredient."

"It's alright Pinkie." Gibson mumbled. "I have Sprx unconscious in your basement. We can still have some fun."

The End…?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! And don't worry, Sprx will be very tasty...I mean FINE! He'll be fine! Yes, fine. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	2. Gibson's Cutie Mark

**Here is a not scary story! ENJOY! And if you have any requests, let me know! It can even include backround characters!**

My Little Monkey: Gibson's Cutie Mark

Gibson gazed up at the sky and smiled. Rainbow Dash had cleared all the clouds and Celestia's sun was high in the sky. The blue simian leaned back against an apple tree and began to read his book. Ah…peace and quiet…

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SUPER HIGH IN THE SKY FLIERS! YAY!"

Oh monkey doodle!

Three tiny robot monkeys with no pictures on their foreheads were at the top of a hill. An orange one with a purple helmet, tail, and tuft of hair came tumbling down the mound. Two more simians rolled down after her.

"Aw man! What good is being a Pegasus if I can't even use my jetpack!" Scootaloo groaned.

"Well, I guess we should check that off the list." Applebloom sighed. "So what should we do next?"

Maybe if I stay really quiet they won't…

"HEY! Gibson's under that tree! We should ask him!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

Oh double monkey doodle!

"GIBSON!" The cutie mark crusaders tripped over themselves as they came over a second hill and over toward the blue simian, whom at this point already closed his book and waited until this situation would be over to finish it.

"Gibson! We need some help finding our special talents!" Applebloom jumped over first.

"And somemonkey as smart as you has to know how to help us!" Sweetie Belle said after finally getting back on her feet.

"So, how can we discover our special talents?" Scootaloo asked.

"WAIT A SECOND GIRLS!" Applebloom said. "Gibson's a blank brow too!" The yellow monkey with red tail, red helmet, and pink ribbon pointed at the scientist's forehead, which didn't have any special marking on it.

"Does this mean you don't know your special talent either, Mr. Gibson?" Sweetie asked.

"Well girls, I'm from a different planet, so…"

"This means we got another crusader girls!" Scootaloo cheered.

"YAY! NEW CUTIE MARK CRUSADER MEMBER MR. HAL GIBSON!"

"Girls!" Gibson exclaimed. "I don't have a cutie mark because I'm from Shuggazoom, and not Monkeyville! But I do know what my special talent is!"

"Really?" Applebloom asked.

"Yes, I'm a scientist. I know a lot about life and chemistry, I'm very good at it, and I enjoy doing it. That's how I know it's my special talent."

"Oh…" The girls said in unison.

"So, I guess this means you're not a new Cutie Mark Crusader after all." Sweetie sighed.

"It's alright, Sweetie Belle. I'm sure you'll all find your special talents soon. Just remember, it should be something you're good at that you like to do." Gibson smiled. The three little monkeys perked up.

"Thanks Gibson!" The Cutie Mark crusaders shouted in unison. Then they stumbled back over the hill to continue their mission. Gibson chuckled to himself as he opened his book up to the page where he left off.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Imagine being born without being able to get a cutie mark!" Sweetie Belle said.<p>

"Yeah, but at least Mr. Gibson is sure of his special talent." Scootaloo replied as she zoomed on her scooter and her friends rode in the wagon. "He's a really smart scientist!"

"It must be hard though. Imagine how often people are mistaken for calling him a blank brow because they think he has no Cutie Mark." Applebloom said.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! He must get teased like that all the time!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"We should do something to help the poor guy!" The Pegasus up front thought aloud.

"I think I have something we can use back at the clubhouse!" Applebloom said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The girls fell back down the hill crying out as they fell on top of each other.<p>

"SHH!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she was smushed at the bottom. "Look! He fell asleep!"

The blue simian was asleep under the tree, the open book resting in his lap. He didn't even stir or snore. He just slept there.

"Alright Crusaders! It's time we helped someone other than us get a cutie mark!" Applebloom whispered.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo and Sweetie replied in unison.

"…No no no! Don't use that color!"

"That doesn't look right!"

"Oh no, I messed up!"

"Just cross it out and draw next to it! Nobody will notice!"

"Maybe we need to draw this bigger!"

"Now that took up too much space!"

"Um…just draw over it!"

* * *

><p>"I sure am glad Sweetie Belle had to go out and play with her friends today. You wouldn't believe how busy I was with this one order for a dozen beautiful robes with red rose stitches." Rarity said while sipping her tea.<p>

"They do sound like a handful." Antauri replied.

"Believe me, saying they only sound like it is an understatement!"

"I wonder what they're up to."

"Usually they're doing all these silly things to find their Cutie Marks. When one thing doesn't work, they move onto another."

"I see…"

"YOU THREE GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gibson yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, with paint brushes, crayons, paints, markers, and other supplies in hand, ran past Antauri and Rarity, half laughing and half screaming as Gibson chased them down the street with a bunch of scribbles and doodles on his helmet and face, obviously furious.

"That was…certainly interesting…" Antauri sipped his tea.

"Well…whatever just happened…I guess they ruled out Cutie Mark Crusader face painters." Rarity bit into a tea sandwich and the two laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Reviews help me buy the right soap to wash the paint off of Gibson's face! And leave a request if you want (but I may not get it too you right away due to computer issues. I'm lucky I could even update today!) Your request can even have backround characters like Bon Bon, Lyra, or DERPY!<strong>


End file.
